To Show I care
by hello
Summary: Okay... G/b n T/p. not telling ne other info so go read it 2 find out
1. Babies, Girls, and Boys

Hiya everyone! I'm soooo happy to be back! And I finally decided to have a disclaimer, just for fun. (^_^) Now, just to let you know, this is a t/p and a b/g story. I might add some lime or citrus, but this story won't contain any lemons. Sorry! Now, The thoughts that the character is thinking is the words inside the * and the *, got it? Great! Now, before you go read this, you have to go read Mixed Emotions because this is the follow-up. For those of you that have already read that, go ahead and get started on the stuff that makes my ego big, the r/r! (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, hi! Wait, those aren't my own words! I DO NOT own those words!  
  
######################################################################  
  
Five-year-old Bra came running inside after getting back from her first day of kindergarten. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" she screamed.  
  
Bulma came running up to her and picked her up. "How's my big Kindergartner doing?" she asked while carrying her young daughter into her room.  
  
"Great! I got to play house at playtime! I was the mommy like you and I had a baby doll for a baby! It was so cute! I want a baby someday, mommy! I wanna feed it, and care for it, and bathe it, and…" Bra continued on as Bulma smiled, trying not to laugh at Bra's words. "… and rock it to sleep at night, and teach it to ride a bicycle, and buy it lots and lots of toys!" exclaimed Bra.  
  
"Bra, but if you were to have a real baby, it would have to have a daddy." Bulma explained.  
  
Bra scrunched up her nose and said, "Eeew! Boys are gross! They pick their nose and get all dirty and everything!" By now Bulma couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
"Your brother isn't gross. He doesn't pick his nose." Bulma reasoned.  
  
"But he gets all dirty and sweaty in those fights with Goten!" Bra complained.  
  
"So does Daddy." Bulma said, waiting to see her daughter's reaction.  
  
"But Daddy's…. He's, um, that's different." Bra said, finding a loss of words.  
  
Bulma smiled. Bra could be so funny it was cute at times. "So you think boys are icky, huh?"  
  
"Yep!" stated Bra, really believing it.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna tape that, and someday when you have a boyfriend, I'll play that back to you. You'll feel differently then." Bulma teased.  
  
Bra felt sick as her mom mentined a boyfriend. "Eeew!" shrieked Bra before running of of the room.  
  
Bulma started laughing until her stomache finally had cramps and was finally able to calm down.  
  
Vegeta walked into the room to see what was wrong. It had been 10 years since they had gotten married. Luckily, he didn't call her Woman anymore. He now called her Bulma, or nothing, but when he was REALLY happy, he would call her Honey. Bulma was glad of this. She had always been annoyed by that. "What's going on? What was so funny?" he asked her.  
  
Meanwhile… outside with Trunks and Goten…  
  
"What do ya wanna do?" asked Goten.  
  
"Spar?" suggested Trunks.  
  
"We've already done that." complained Goten.  
  
"Eat?" tried Trunks.  
  
"We've already put that restaurant out of business! I'm stuffed!"  
  
*That's a first.* "Spy on my parents?" questioned Trunks.  
  
"Ya!" Goten agreed. They ran around to Bulma and Vegeta's window and listened.  
  
Meanwhile… back with Vegeta and Bulma…  
  
"Come sit down on the bed. Then I'll tell you. You look tired from training." Noted Bulma.  
  
Without a complaint, he went over and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Bra was saying how she wanted a baby, and I told her how the baby would have to have a father. Bra was going hysterical!" Bulma said, trying not to laugh as she remembered Bra's scrunched-up face.  
  
Meanwhile, outside…  
  
Trunks and Goten had just heard what they said, and were now pretending to gag.  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Trunks… I'm a saiyan too! I can hear just as good as you can!" Goten reminded.  
  
"Who would want a baby? All they ever do is eat and poop and make messes and cry! Bra's so dumb!" Trunks said.  
  
"I know! Remember Bra when she was two? We were four, and we couldn't stand her!" agreed Goten, remember back three years ago.  
  
"And girls are just as bad! They're not as strong, they always try to make the teachers happy, and wear dresses with stupid flowers all over them!" Trunks said, and they pretended to gag again.  
  
"Come on Trunks… let's not spy on your parents any more. I don't want to get sick." complained Goten.  
  
They were both seven now… and had both started second grade today. Goten's older brother, Gohan, was now 11. He had just started his first year of middle school, so was in sixth grade.  
  
"Trunks… look at me! I'm gonna fly!" Bra had used a ladder from the veranda on the second story of Capsule Corp, and was now on the roof. Bra couldn't yet fly, and was making an attempt.  
  
"This should be good." snickered Trunks.  
  
"Tell me about it." Goten agreed.  
  
Bra closed her eyes, jumped off and flapped her arms like a bird. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was falling. "Trunks, catch me!"  
  
"Too late." said Trunks, seeing she had already landed.  
  
"Ow… I told you to catch me." said Bra.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma had heard the thud and came running outside.  
  
"Honey, what happened?" asked Bulma.  
  
"If she were human, it would've been someone committing suicide." Said Trunks before him and Goten broke out in laughter.  
  
"That's not funny! I was just trying to fly!" Bra shouted.  
  
Bulma frowned. "Don't try to fly again without Daddy around, okay? Daddy knows how to fly so he could help you." She gave Vegeta a stern look, to let him know that he was going to whether he wanted to or not.  
  
"Okay." sighed Bra. She felt really mad at Trunks and Goten. She mumbled under her breath, "Big meanies," but with their saiyan hearing abilities, they heard.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked back off.  
  
Trunks grins evilly. "I can't believe that you want a baby!" The two started laughing once again.  
  
Bra blushed, and ran inside in tears.  
  
Goten stopped laughing when Bra did this. "Is she gonna be okay?" he asked.  
  
"Who cares?" said Trunks.  
  
(A/N: Typical siblings, huh?)  
  
"I care! You're my best friend, and she's your sis. You're the one that should care more, she's family." said Goten.  
  
"Whatever. Let's do something before you get all mushy on me." Trunks said.  
  
Goten blushed. "I'm not getting mushy! Just looking out for you and your family!" he assured Trunks. And he really was. He didn't like Bra. He still hated girls.  
  
######################################################################  
  
Okay everybody! That was just the beginning chappie. It'll get better soon. I promise. (^_^) I hope this first chappie wasn't too boring for you. I'll have the next chappie out as soon as I finish it, or get some reviews. Whichever comes first. So bye for now and I'll see you all next time! (^_^) 


	2. Differences, similarities, and meetings

Hiya everyone! I'm back, and I hope that last chappie wasn't too boring for ya. Well, not really anything to say except that I hope you enjoy! (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own my own self, I'm a slave.  
  
######################################################################  
  
7 years later…  
  
Bra was now twelve years old, and Trunks and Goten 14. Bra had just begun taking an interest in boys. Suddenly Bra remembered back to their Mom's little talk about how boys were icky. (A/N: yep, Vegetas-Princess, you're right. You wake up one morning and it's the complete opposite, huh?)  
  
Bra was so happy to be heading back home; she had spent a whole summer away at camp. Bra looked a lot different now than three months ago; now she was taller, her hair had gotten longer, and she had physically- and mentally- matured since she had been back home. Bra was so happy to be back on the plane, she would be back at Capsule Corp before she knew it.  
  
Meanwhile… back at home…  
  
"Come on Trunks! We have thirty seconds to be there! I don't want to be late!" Goten called, not wanting to be late for tae-kwon-doe sign-ups. Because of their saiyan speed, those two never left early for anything.  
  
"Coming!" said Trunks before the two flew off.  
  
When the two arrived for the sign-ups, Trunks gasped. There stood a girl, with a tom-boyish look, and Dark brownish or blackish hair, which was In a red bandana. She had on a pair of faded jeans and a white tank top.  
  
Goten saw what Trunks had gasped at, but gasped for a different reason than Trunks had. "That GIRL is going to fight against US?" asked Goten. He emphasized the words girl and us.  
  
Trunks grinned deviously. "She won't want to once she fights me."  
  
Trunks walked up to the girl and said, "What are you doing here? This isn't cheerleading sign-up, ya know."  
  
Pan ignored him, but finally said, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak." She turned to face the opposite direction.  
  
"I never said you were weak. I'm just surprised that I girl would want to take tae-kwon-doe. That's all. Hey, wanna fight?" he asked.  
  
Pan turned back around. She didn't know that Trunks was a saiyan, so figured she could beat him up pretty easily. "Sure!" she replied before heading over to the mat.  
  
She figured she would go light, which for her was still pretty strong.  
  
Trunks kicked her it the stomache and she blocked it. He tried to punch her, but again, it was blocked. *Time to get tough* Trunks grabbed her hand and swung her above his head and pounded her to the ground.  
  
"Ow!" she yelled. *He's strong*  
  
Trunks turned around to face Goten and bowed.  
  
*Time to give it all I've got* Pan charged into Trunks and unched him as hard as she could, right in the stomache. It knocked the air out of him.  
  
"Whoa!" Goten came running up to Trunks. "Are you okay man?"  
  
"I wasn't expecting that." Trunks said.  
  
"I can't believe you got hurt by a girl!" Goten teased. *Boy, that girl sure looks familiar.*  
  
Trunks looked mad and said, "She's strong!"  
  
Pan heard and said, "Thanks." Before very plainly before walking off, with a little smirk on her face.  
  
Trunks stared dreamily at Pan before Goten started chanting, "Trunks is in lo-ove! Trunks is in Lo-ove!"  
  
Trunks knocked Goten out as he noticed that Pan had heard. Suddenly, he snapped out of it. *I don't like her, I hate her! I was just afraid she would be better than me. From now on, I'm gonna make sure that I'm better than her.*  
  
After Goten woke up, they left to head back to Trunks'. When they arrived there Bra was already home.  
  
"Excuse me? Do I know you?" Trunks asked her. Bra looked a lot different now, and even though he really knew it was her, he was still shocked.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, and didn't start a fight. (A/N: like I said, she's more mature now mentally too!)  
  
When this happened, Trunks said, "Now I KNOW I don't know you!" Trunks was really surprised at this. Even Goten noticed!  
  
"That was pretty nice of her. She didn't decide to pick a fight," noted Goten.  
  
*Look what one summer can do. Bura-Chan left as a girl, and returns as a lady! No, not a lady, she isn't polite; just more mature. But she's also physically grown! She looks a lot different now!* Trunks looked over at Goten, who was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
The next day…  
  
Pan was at the mall, heading for Abercrombie. She had recently started shopping there and found that she loved it! Pan was looking at a shirt, one that she didn't particularly like, when she noticed a girl.  
  
"The green top or the blue top?" Bra asked herself.  
  
Pan walked over. "The blue. It matches your eyes. Sorry, who can't help out a fellow girl in a fashion crisis?" Pan laughed. "My name's Pan." She held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Bra." She shook Pan's hand. "Are you new around here?" she asked.  
  
"Sort of. But I've already joined the tae-kwon-doe thing. Um, group, lessons, whatever it's called." Pan laughed.  
  
"Really? Kewl! So has my brother. He's fourteen." Bra stated. "I'm twelve."  
  
"I'm thirteen." Pan said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Thirteen." Bra joked.  
  
Pan laughed and asked, "Say, where do you live? Maybe we could get together sometime."  
  
"I live in Capsule Corp. I'm sure you've seen it before.  
  
"Wait, Isn't that where that genius Woman lived?" asked Pan.  
  
"Yeah, if that's what you want to call my mom. Otherwise, you can call her Bulma or Mrs. Prince." determined Bra.  
  
"So, is that a weird last name, or are you really a princess?" asked Pan.  
  
"Well, I guess. I'm a saiyan princess. My dad's Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans." explained Bra.  
  
"I'm a saiyan too! Well, I guess only a fourth saiyan. My dad's half- saiyan, and my mom's human. Don't even tell me, I already know you're a half-saiyan." Said Pan.  
  
"Gee, thanks, you saved me the trouble!" Bra said sarcastically, before both of them broke out in laughter.  
  
"Can you come now?" asked Bra.  
  
"Sure! I told my parents I'd be gone for the day, so they won't mind." Pan assured her.  
  
They both paid for their clothing and flew over to the Prince house.  
  
"Wow, nice place you have here." commented Pan.  
  
"Thanks. My brother isn't here, he went sparring with a friend." Bra stated.  
  
"That's okay with me." Pan said while looking around Capsule Corp.  
  
"Come on! I'll show you my room!" Bra determined before they flew upstairs.  
  
"Wow! Cool room!" complimented Pan.  
  
They plopped down on her bed and started getting to know each other.  
  
"Okay… who do you like?" Bra asked.  
  
Pan blushed. "No one, really, but there's this cute boy in my tae-kwon-doe class. Do you like anyone?"  
  
"No." Bra said casually.  
  
"Well, what about the school dance? Do you go to the school on Tamali Road?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yep. The school dance… I don't really know who I'm going with yet." Bra confessed.  
  
"Who do you have in mind?" Pan questioned.  
  
Bra slightly blushed. "Nobody, really."  
  
Just then, Goten and Trunks came in from their sparring.  
  
"Sis, I'm home!" Trunks called.  
  
"My brother's home! Come on! I want you to meet him!" Bura-Chan ran downstairs. "I have someone I want you to meet. Her name is Bra. Come on down!" Bra yelled.  
  
Obediently, Pan came downstairs.  
  
"Pan, this is-"  
  
"Trunks?" Pan said, shocked.  
  
"Pan?" said Trunks, just as shocked.  
  
"Uh, Pan can I talk to you for a second?" asked Bra. She didn't wait for an answer, just pulled Pan upstairs.  
  
"Is that the guy from your tae-kwon-doe class that you liked?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well, um, sorta…" Pan said, trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Bra squealed.  
  
"But don't tell him, please?" Pan begged.  
  
"Okay. I promise." claimed Bra.  
  
"I mean, I don't really even like him… heck, I hardly know him!" Pan said.  
  
Bra smiled. "Your secret's safe with me."  
  
The two walked back downstairs.  
  
"Now, to finish the introducing, Pan, this is Goten. Goten, Pan." Bra finished.  
  
"I have an uncle named Goten." Pan said.  
  
Goten exclaimed, "And I have a neice named Pan! Is your last name Son by any chance?"  
  
Pan said, "Yeah."  
  
Goten and Pan fainted, leaving Trunks and Bra standing there.  
  
"Does that mean what I think it means?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yep. My new best friend is your best friend's niece." stated Bra.  
  
"No, I meant that we now have two people in our house that have fainted." Trunks reminded Bra.  
  
######################################################################  
  
Did you like that chappie? It was a little weird, if ya know what I mean. I hope you liked it, but how can I know? Review a.s.a.p.! Thanks! Ja ne! (^_^) 


	3. My Uncle?

Hi everyone! I'm back! Did ya miss me? I don't really have anything to say so... Oh. The disclaimer wants to say something.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the food I eat. It's borrowed.  
  
Okay... whatever. Anyways, on with the chapter! (but by the way, the age thing, sorry, I know its kind crazy but just work with me here! I trying to get this to work out as well as possible but its not cooperating! Anyways, hope you can, erm, comprehend this. I know I'm sure having trouble with it... lol)  
  
######################################################################  
  
Three years had passed. Through the years, Trunks and Pan became good friends. No matter how close of friends they were, Goten would always and forever be Trunks' best friend. Pan's best friend, on the other hand, was Bra. Marron's family had moved here, so she was also Pan and Bra's friend.  
  
"Well, time to write in my good old, secret-keeping diary. I can always rely on it." Pan smiled as she got out her diary to write in before she went to bed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tonight I'm going to write a poem for you, because I don't really have much to say. I dedicate this poem to the one and only Trunks.  
  
Have you ever had a crush on someone  
  
Who could make your heart fly,  
  
Or like a helium-filled balloon,  
  
To gently lift it up to the sky?  
  
And when you saw him for the first time,  
  
All the thoughts suddenly went blind,  
  
And you knew you couldn't get him  
  
Out of your lonesome mind.  
  
He had told you time and before  
  
That to him you were just one of his friends,  
  
But it wasn't enough because the feelings inside you,  
  
Will never end.  
  
And although you never knew it,  
  
Those feelings inside so true,  
  
Were the feelings inside,  
  
That he felt for you.  
  
Well Diary, that's only in my dreams, huh? I'm off to bed for now.  
  
Sweet dreams,  
  
Pan  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pan pushed her diary behind her bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next day at school. . .  
  
sixth period...  
  
"Class, now to give us a feel for each different decade, we're going to listen to some different music." The teacher announced.  
  
Trunks raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Trunks?" The teacher asked.  
  
"What do decades have to do with History class?" Trunks asked. Him and Goten were in their last year of high school, Pan in the grade below, and Bra right below them, in the tenth grade.  
  
"Well, Trunks, I like to have my students know a bit about the recent history, too, not just things that happened a thousand years ago." The teacher explained smiled. She turned on some music. "This is from the fifties!"  
  
"I'm ice-cream crazy!  
  
No its or buts or may-ay-abes!  
  
Ice-cream, crazy,  
  
Cuz I'm an icecream, icecream, bay-ay-ay-abe!  
  
Bay-ay-ay-abe!  
  
Just a pinch and a dash on this and that,  
  
And the cherry on top is an acrobat!"  
  
The teacher turned off the music.  
  
"As you can see, in the fifties they had many icecream socials. Now, we're going to listen to some music from the sixties." The teacher announced before turning some music back on.  
  
"In the sixties...  
  
There were hippies in the park.  
  
Peace and love and happiness  
  
Was sphycadellic art!  
  
In the sixties...  
  
They wore tie-died shirts and beads.  
  
And let us not forget girl-scope,  
  
We'll go dancing to the beat."  
  
The teacher turned the music off. "Now for seventies." The teacher announced before turning the music on once again.  
  
"Disco...  
  
Is the dance for me!  
  
Disco...  
  
in the seventies!  
  
Disco...  
  
Was the trend back then!  
  
Disco...  
  
Well it's back again!  
  
Boogie-woogie-oogie yeah!  
  
The teacher turned off the music for the last time. "Class, please pack up to get ready to leave."  
  
Accordingly, they all packed up to leave.  
  
"Good afternoon students. It is now time for the after-school announcements. Next week, on Wednesday, February fourteenth, we will be having a Valentine's Day dance. If you would like to attend, the time of the dance is from 4: 30 p.m. to 9: 30 p.m. You MAY bring a Valentine if you wish, or you can go alone. Either way, you do not have to pay or bring anything to come. Thank you students and have a great afternoon. You are now dismissed." said the principal.  
  
Everyone got up and ran- or flew- off.  
  
Bra was doing homework when the doorbell rang. Bra flew downstairs to answer it.  
  
"Hiya!" Pan said as she came in.  
  
"Hi! Aren't you so excited about the dance?" Bra asked.  
  
"Tell me about it! Mom's bringing me to the mall tomorrow to get a dress. Wanna come?" Pan asked.  
  
"I'd love to! I'm sure I'm allowed." Bura-chan grinned.  
  
"It's going to be so exciting!" Pan said.  
  
"Speaking of excitement, I'm trying out for the part of Juliet for that play. Are you trying out for any part in it? All grades are allowed to join." Bra announced.  
  
"Um, I don't know. I might." pondered Pan.  
  
"It would be so fun if you did! Besides, the rehearsing would be during our classes, and we don't have to make-up the work because this is such a big school drama!" Bra exclaimed happily.  
  
"In that case, okay!" Pan said before the two broke out in laughter.  
  
"By the way, who do you think you might go to the dance with anyways?" Bra asked.  
  
"Um, noone in mind yet. I think I'll just go with anyone that would be desperate enough to even ask me!" Pan giggled.  
  
"It's not like everyone hates you, Pan." Bura-chan said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, just the boys." declared Pan.  
  
Bra bit her lip. She hated how unsatisfied Pan was with herself. It drove Bra crazy! She wanted to just shout out to her that she had no reason to constantly be putting herself down!  
  
"Anyways, who are you going with?" Pan asked.  
  
"Um, nobody yet." Bra stated.  
  
"Anyone in mind?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well, there IS someone..." Bra admitted.  
  
Pan squealed. "Who?"  
  
Bra blushed. "Can't tell. You know him." Bra said.  
  
"Someone in the school?" Pan joked.  
  
"Gee, how'd ya know?" Bra said sarcastically, and Pan laughed.  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone! Please? With a cherry on top?" Pan begged.  
  
"Well..." started Bra. "It's Goten." She confessed.  
  
Pan's eyes got big and her face turned Pale. "You have a crush on my uncle?"  
  
######################################################################  
  
Okay everyone? What did you think? I can't tell unless you review so go ahead! Soryy it's been a few days since I've updated, but I haven't been typing much lately. I've had an overload of homework. Anyways, I really hope you liked it and I'll see you next time! (^_^) 


	4. Romeo, I'd like you to meet Juliet.

Okay everyone! I finally got my brain in gear and am ready to type this chapter up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own... erm, I don't own anything. Yeah, that's it! Heh heh...  
  
######################################################################  
  
"I told you that I shouldn't have told you!" Bura-Chan said.  
  
*Boy, that sounded strange. Told you I shouldn't have told you?* "But... that's just plain strange, Bra. My best friend liking my uncle?"  
  
When Pan put it that way, Bra almost felt guilty. But she couldn't control or stop the feelings she felt from happening. "It's not like I can help it, Pan," Bra declared. "Besides, Best friend liking brother isn't exactly great either!"  
  
Meanwhile... back with Trunks and Goten...  
  
"Are you sure you have to?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten answered, "I already told you, Trunks, my mom's making me! I don't WANT to be in this stupid drama, but my mom wants me to be in some extra-curricular activity other than fighting!"  
  
"Did you ask her about a sport?"  
  
"She said no."  
  
"Okay... fine, go ahead and sign up for auditions. I'll catch y a later." Trunks said before flying off.  
  
"Trunks! You can't just leave me here!" Goten puled.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"The auditions! I've gotta go Pan, see ya later or I'm gonna be late!" yelled Bra before flying off.  
  
Bra went to the chorus room, where they said the auditions for Juliet would be at. She went over to a corner of the room and practiced.  
  
"Romeo, oh Romeo, for where art thou Romeo?" Bra said, putting all her heart into it.  
  
A group of cheerleaders nearby heard and started singing,  
  
"Romeo, romeo! Where did all the cowboys go-o?"  
  
It started getting on Bra's nerves as they started dancing.  
  
"Five... six... seven... eight!"  
  
"You guys, shush! You're driving me crazy!" Bra yelled.  
  
Then they started singing their own version of a song.  
  
"Come on Baby,  
  
You're drivin' me cr-azy!  
  
So head my way,  
  
I'll have somethin' to say!"  
  
"Come on baby,  
  
And then just maybe,  
  
If we work together,  
  
We'll last forever!"  
  
The chorus teacher came over and said, "Nice, singing but this is class time. This is try-outs, remember?"  
  
The girls looked annoyed and walked off.  
  
"Bra Son! It's your time to try out." The teacher announced.  
  
Bra gulped and walked over to the platform. She rehearsed everything that she was told to and walked back off to leave.  
  
As Bra walked through the door, Bulma was waiting. "Hi Honey! Did you get the part?"  
  
"I don't know yet. They're going to call tomorrow and we'll find out." Bra announced.  
  
"Okay." Bulma said before heading back to the kitchen.  
  
The next night...  
  
"Hello?" Bulma answered. Short pause. "Of course. Bura-chan! Phone!"  
  
Bra came flying downstairs, and once Vegeta had Trunks heard, they came to wait beside Bulma.  
  
"Hello? Yes. Ok, I understand." Bra said before hanging up and staring over at her family. Sadness filled her eyes. "I got the part!" she screamed excitedly, now smiling.  
  
They all heaved a sigh of relief and smiled, except, Vegeta, of course, who smirked.  
  
The next day...  
  
You mean this nerd here was a better Romeo than me?" Goten yelled at his teacher.  
  
(A/N: isn't it funny how feelings can change? First he didn't want to be in it, now he does! Teehee!)  
  
"No, Goten, I'm not saying that. It's just that Romeo didn't have spiked hair, and don't call fellow students nerds." The teacher said. "But don't worry, you're the runner-up."  
  
Goten stormed off, still really angry that a nerd got to have a lead roll and got to kiss some lucky- or should I say- unlucky, girl, and he got nothing.  
  
After school at drama practice...  
  
"What?" asked Bra, astonished.  
  
"I told you," said the drama teacher, "that's just the way it is."  
  
"Forget it. I'm not kissing a nerd, no matter what part I'm turning down." huffed Bra before stomping off.  
  
"Bra, come back! You're the best fit for this part! No one else is anywhere NEAR as good as you!" the drama teacher ran after her.  
  
Bra turned arund very suddenly and stated very sharply, "Then get the runner-up to be Romeo."  
  
"Okay, okay, of course." The teacher said.  
  
At the son house...  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Hello?" answered Goten.  
  
"Yes, this is the drama teacher. Juliet wouldn't go through with the part if Romeo was that 'nerd', so she said to get the runner-up. Think you're still up for it?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Sure! I'll see you for the next practice!"  
  
At drama practice...  
  
Goten walked in to see others already there. "Hi Bra! I didn't know you were in this!"  
  
"Hiya! I didn't know you were in it either! I didn't see you here yesterday." Bra said.  
  
"Well, I wasn't here yesterday. I'm the runner-up for Romeo." He explained.  
  
Bra laughed, thinking it was a joke. "Good one. What part do you play?" she asked.  
  
The Drama teacher heard and walked up. "Romeo, I'd like you to meet Juliet." The teacher smiled.  
  
Both of their faces went pale.  
  
######################################################################  
  
Okay, how'd ya like it? I hope you liked it a lot! Buh-bye until next time! (^_^) 


	5. Fireworks, Bra, and Pan's Carnation

H everyone! Not much to say so I'll get on with the chapter! Sorry it's been so long since I've uploaded, I've not exactly been in the mood for typing, I've been sick. Anyways, there isn't a disclaimer this time, the disclaimer caught my flu.  
  
######################################################################  
  
Pan skipped over to her locker; she was in a happy mood. She had just aced her test! She opened her locker to find a carnation in it. There was a bow tied to it with a note attached. Pan opened the note to read it and smiled.  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Trunks! Wait up!" Goten called. "I haven't been able to talk to you for nearly the whole week!"  
  
"Oh, well, what do you have to say?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, bad news. I got the lead role in the play." said Goten.  
  
"It's not THAT bad! Hey, at least you get to kiss a girl!" Trunks teased.  
  
Just then Bra flew over head. "Well, Juliet just passed." Goten announced.  
  
Trunks paled, he had completely forgotten about Bra being in the play. "S-so you have to..." he gulped.  
  
"Yep." Goten said, looking down to cover his blushing cheeks.  
  
Just then Pan walked up. "Trunks, I'd love to! See ya then!" she smiled and walked off.  
  
"Huh?" Goten said confused.  
  
"Oh. Well, ya see, I sorta asked Pan to be my valentine.  
  
This time, Goten paled. "So basically, you asked my niece out?"  
  
"No, it's just that I couldn't find anyone else to go, and she's my friend so I felt bad for her when I found she hadn't found a valentine yet." Trunks explained.  
  
"Trunks! Look around you! Any girl in school would be willing to go with you!" Goten yelled.  
  
Trunks looked around and winced. "I see your point. Too late now. Listen, I've gotta go. Mom and dad wanted me home early to talk about something. See ya." Trunks said before flying off.  
  
Goten flew off, still shocked that Trunks had done this. *Well, the big play's tonight.*  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Bra quickly went to the changing room and slipped into her costume. She had been so excited about having Goten as Romeo.  
  
Fourty-five minutes later...  
  
"Romeo, oh Romeo, for where art thou Romeo?" Bura-chan said. She was standing on the top of a balcony, looking down at Goten.  
  
The drama teacher still had to admit that it was a little strange to have a Romeo with spiked hair, but Goten was still a good actor.  
  
In a while Goten and Bra headed backstage to get ready for their next scene.  
  
Bra smiled at Goten. "Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
Goten smiled. Everything she did gave him more and more clues, and so he no knew that she liked him. He had to admit, she was pretty. "Yep." Then he whispered into her ear, "I'm as excited about this scene as you are."  
  
Bra blushed at hearing this, but a feeling of happiness had swelled her thoughts.  
  
Pretty soon, Bra had lost her mind and she came to the special scene. She quickly went over to Goten and gave him a long, passionate kiss. To her surprise, Goten was giving her one back, just as passionate.  
  
After the play on their way home, Goten ran up to Bra. "Hi," he said quietly.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Listen, I was wondering if you would, um," Goten struggled to find the right words.  
  
Luckily, Bra knew what he was trying to say and answered, "Sure."  
  
A look of relief filled his face and he asked her, "How did you feel at that one time?"  
  
She knew he was talking about the kiss.  
  
"Do you want the truth?" she asked.  
  
"Yep." Goten said.  
  
"Well, stomach had just gone on the world's wildest roller coaster while a shock of lightning went through my head, my eyes saw nothing but fireworks, I couldn't hear anything..." Bra started.  
  
Goten laughed. "Okay, okay. I get the point."  
  
"What about you?" she asked.  
  
At this Goten blushed. "Pretty much the same, except instead of fireworks I saw you." Goten smiled.  
  
Bra returned it and walked back up to her family. She had forgotten to tell Goten the news. In all the excitement, it wasn't a surprise.  
  
######################################################################  
  
Okay, I had to cut it off there, I'm sorry it was so short but I couldn't let you know what the bad news is, could I? *Laughs evilly* Nope, sorry, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Ja ne! (^_^) 


	6. The news

Hewwo everyone! I'm backies! Yeps, very soon! Well, Disclaimer's better! (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I no longer own, um, hmmm...I don't own any of the DBZ characters.  
  
######################################################################  
  
"Do we have to? Can't you just tell their parents?" Bura-chan asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm not speaking for you to your friends." Bulma said once again.  
  
"Okay." Bra and Trunks sighed and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"You tell Goten, I'll tell Pan." Bura-chan ordered.  
  
When Goten and Pan arrived at the Prince house, Trunks took Goten to his room and Pan went with Bra to hers.  
  
"What did you need?" Pan asked.  
  
Bra's eyes watered up. She tried to speak but when she did the words would not come.  
  
Pan looked concerned. She could tell something was wrong.  
  
"I just wanted to inform you, that you will have to find a new Valentine because yours and his family are moving on Thursday." Bura-chan said, holding back the tears.  
  
Pan's eyes were filled with disbelief, but when Bra broke down in tears, she knew it was true.  
  
"But... why?" Pan asked.  
  
"I don't even know! My parents said it was adult matters and wouldn't tell us." Bra wailed.  
  
Before long Pan was crying too. It had been three years since they had met, which seemed way to short of a time at the moment.  
  
Meanwhile in Trunks' room...  
  
Trunks was stronger and wouldn't cry, even though he knew he was hurting MUCH more than Bura-chan had. He had known Goten all his life.  
  
"Goten..." Trunks gulped. He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
Just then a crying Pan and Bra came in. Goten saw and immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
Trunks looked over at Bra with pleading eyes and she understood.  
  
"Goten... we're moving." She said flat-out and firmly. She heaved a sigh and broke back into tears.  
  
Goten gasped and looked at them with pleading eyes, hoping they would say it wasn't true. After Trunks couldn't stand it any longer, he began to cry also and Goten felt a surge of anger. Not at anyone in particular, or anything. He just plain-out felt mad. His best friend and his valentine were leaving.  
  
Just then Bulma walked in. She felt horrible, seeing all of the sad faces, but knew there was nothing she could do. The move had been made final; the moving truck was coming tomorrow.  
  
Pan and Goten left later, leaving Trunks and Bra alone. Bra looked into Trunks' eyes as her own began to water, and she burst out o his room and back into her own. She locked the door and leapt onto her bed. She wasn't over-reacting, it was just that she was moving away from her best friend and her crush, and another friend, Marron. She had forgotten to tell her, but was sure Pan would.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Pan asked.  
  
She was sitting with Goten on his bed, staring at the wall.  
  
"I have no choice BUT to." Goten heaved a sigh before standing up. "You better get home before you're parents get worried."  
  
"Okay." Pan got up and flew home.  
  
Bulma walked into her room. "They're upset." She said plainly to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta grunted and turned to face Bulma. "They'll be okay. We're only making this move because we have to. You haven't told them why yet, have you?"  
  
"No. We'll tell them when they're ready." Bulma got under the covers of her bed and pecked Vegeta on the cheek.  
  
Trunks walked into his sister's room. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was pale. She didn't answer because Trunks could obviously see the look on her face. The answer was NO.  
  
"Look, I don't want to make this move either, but we have to. Hey, maybe we can even come back to visit sometime." Trunks faked a smile.  
  
"Okay..." said Pan. Her voice was quiet and wavery, but Trunks was able to hear it.  
  
They both remained silent for a moment before headed to bed.  
  
######################################################################  
  
Okay... that's all! I know the chappie was really short, but I couldn't think of anything else to type! Besides, I promise I'll have the next chappie out tomorrow! See ya then! (^_^) 


	7. Lonliness

Not gonna do an intro, just gonna type. :)  
  
######################################################################  
  
Goten and Pan flew up to the Prince house early the next morning to say goodbye. An looked out her window to see them there so she ran out to them.]  
  
"Hi!" she screamed.  
  
"Hi!" they both said.  
  
Bra turned to Pan. "Let's keep in touch, okay?"  
  
Pan smiled. "I planned to."  
  
Bra returned her smile and gave Pan a hug.  
  
Bra then turned to Goten. "Goodbye, Romeo..." Bra said.  
  
Goten smiled. "Bye." He hugged Bra, who quickly kissed his cheek while Pan wasn't looking.  
  
"Bra! Marron's on the phone!" Bulma called.  
  
Bura-chan looked at her friends. "Bye..." she said before heading back inside.  
  
Trunks flew out to see them. He gave Goten a friendly punch on the arm and grinned.  
  
Goten smiled back at his best friend. "We'll still be friends, right?"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten awkwardly. "Goten! We've been best friends since we were born and were saiyans! Don't tell me that we aren't strong enough to keep a move from tearing us apart!"  
  
Goten smiled.  
  
Trunks turned to Pan. "We can still be friends too, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Pan said, staring at the ground. She didn't want Trunks to see her crying.  
  
But Trunks already knew. He hugged Pan, and finally, she faced him with her bloodshot eyes. She returned the hug before Trunks went back inside to finish packing.]  
  
A moving Truck pulled up and Goten said, "I never knew that you like Trunks."  
  
"Well, they're moving now, I guess it wouldn't hurt you to know." Pan reasoned.  
  
The Prince family had their stuff put into the moving truck. A few moments later, they flew off.  
  
A smile slowly crept up Goten's face.  
  
"Goten! I'm surprised at you! You're happy that they moved!" Pan screamed.  
  
"This is going to turn out just how it does in the movies. In a minute, they'll get too sad and they'll turn around and decide to come home. Just watch." Goten said.  
  
Pan had doubts but did as he said.  
  
After several moments, they still hadn't come back. They were all out of Pan and Goten's sight, and hadn't turned around. As Pan noticed this her eyes watered.  
  
"Why should I have even believed you? You never watch t.v., all you ever do is train!" Pan cried. The tears were now drenching her face so she flew off.  
  
Although Goten felt bad, he stayed where he was. He wanted to be there if they did come back.  
  
But they didn't.  
  
Goten waited, and he waited, and waited.  
  
Pan came back a few hours later to find Goten still there.  
  
Goten sighed and gulped to help keep the tears back.  
  
Pan understood and went over to him.  
  
"It's okay. We'll kep in touch with Trunks, and as far as Bura-Chan, well, there'll be other girls." Pan told him.  
  
Goten said, "You're right. In fact, there's this one girl I had my eye on."  
  
"Who?" Pan asked excitedly.  
  
"Her name's Paris." Goten said.  
  
"There ya go!" Pan exclaimed. She knew that Goten and Bra made a cuter couple, but didn't want to see Goten alone.  
  
"N fact, why don't you make a last-minute call and see if she'll be your valentine?" Pan suggested.  
  
Goten sighed. "Okay, I guess I should move on anyway."  
  
Pan looked at him. "I'm not saying you completely forget about them, I just odn't want you to be alone. Got it?"  
  
Goten grinned. "You don't have to look after me, but it's nice of you to care."  
  
Pan smiled. "That's my job."  
  
Goten flew off to Paris' house.  
  
That evening, Goten went to the Valentine's dance with Paris. Pan didn't gop because she didn't have a valentine.  
  
Pan got out her diary to write.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tonight Trunks and Bra left, including their mom Bulma. She seemed like a second mother to me. Today is Valentine's day, but I don't have a valentine. This is the day I hate most out of the year. Each year, I see everyone with their valentines, all happy; it makes me sick to see them googoo. I don't understand in the point of this day. It's supposed to be a cheerful time for everyone, when really, tons of hearts are broken because of lonliness! I've never shown or admitted it, but mine is one of them. That's why I hate today so much.  
  
To make it worse, my bff and my crush just moved away. This has been an awful weekend. Goodbye for now,  
  
Pan  
  
Pan hid her dairy and plopped down on her bed 2 cry.  
  
######################################################################  
  
Okay, that's all, I TOLD you that it would be out today! I had it timed just FOR today! Okay, bye until next time! Ja ne! (^_^) 


	8. The Empty Capsule Corp

Hi everyone! I'm back! Okay, first of all, I have an announcement. I'm thinking of doing a citrus... should I? Hmmm... you decide. Now, let's start the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own, I own, um, I, erm, I know there was SOMETHING, I just can't think of what. Yeah, that's it.  
  
######################################################################  
  
"I can't find it anywhere, mom! I've searched through all of the boxes TWICE, and I still can't find it!" Bra complained. She was looking through her room for her locket. When the locket opened, it played a little song.  
  
It had been three days since the move and Bra had been searching for it every spare minute she had. She couldn't bear to think that she had left it at home, it was a gift from her parents on the day she was born.  
  
Meanwhile... back at their old home...  
  
"Goten, no! We shouldn't go in here!" Pan puled, she was with Goten who was trying to see if he could get into Capsule Corp to look around.  
  
"We've seen their house so many times! We don't need to see it again!" Pan tried to get Goten to leave.  
  
"Yeah, but without everything there, it looks different." Goten explained.  
  
This one got Pan. She was too curious so she had to agree with him.  
  
Goten and Pan crept inside to look around. Goten decided to head for Trunks' room. Pan followed.  
  
"Look at this!" Pan said as she saw a journal back in the corner or Trunk's closet. *He must've not seen this when he was packing*  
  
"What?" Goten asked.  
  
"Never mind!" Pan exclaimed as she reached for it.  
  
The journal had the date on it of four years ago, when she had first met him.  
  
Pan flipped to the date of the day she met him, it was August the second.  
  
Dear journal,  
  
Today I met this pretty girl named Pan.  
  
Pan blushed as she read that., but continued reading.  
  
She joined my tae-kwon-doe class. I fought her and guess what? She's the strongest human I've ever met! It was really embarrassing when she hit me right in the stomach. It hurt really bad and Goten laughed. From now on, I'm going to make sure I'm better than her at everything.  
  
Once I arrived back home, Bra was back! Boy, look what one summer can do! I hardly recognized her! I could tell that it was the same issue for Goten by the look on his face.  
  
Pan smiled at that and flipped to the next page.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today I went sparring with Goten. When I got home, I was in for a big surprise!  
  
Pan was there with my sister, and I figured out that she was Goten's niece! Like I said, that was a shocker. But boy, it sure explained her strength! She's a saiyan!  
  
Pan laughed at that part.  
  
Well journal, I have to admit, when Pan wasn't in tae-kwon-doe clothing, she looked, well, I'll just tell you, she looked, um, okay, I'll say it for the first time and for one time only! She looked hot!  
  
Pan blushed at this.  
  
Journal, I guess that's all I really have to say for now. Goodbye until tomorrow.  
  
Pan was still shocked that Trunks even kept a journal, but reading this, well, her heart did a back flip then.  
  
She shoved the journal back where she found it and turned around to find Goten gone. She quickly ran to search for him.  
  
Goten was in Bra's room. He was looking for something. For what? Nothing in particular. Just SOMETHING.  
  
Goten took a step torwards the window and tripped. He had tripped over the locket and that opened it.  
  
~*~ Dancing air, Painted wings!  
  
Things I almost remember.  
  
And a song some one sings,  
  
Once upon a December.  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm!  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm!  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Upon my memory!  
  
Far away, Long ago!  
  
Things I yearn to remember!  
  
And a song, someone sings  
  
Once upon a December!~*~  
  
This was the song the locket played. Goten went over to the locket and picked it up. It had a picture of her, and on the other side, a picture of Vegeta and Bulma together. It pained Goten to remember the son family, and as he thought about them, his heart throbbed with pain as if a knife had just stabbed it. He missed that family so much.  
  
~*~And a song  
  
Someone sings,  
  
...  
  
Once upon a Dece-em-ber.....!~*~  
  
The song ended and Goten quickly shut the locket in his fist. He placed the necklace in his pocket just before Pan walked in.  
  
"There you are! I thought I heard something." Pan said.  
  
Goten responded, "Nope, I didn't hear anything." very casually.  
  
"Hmm..." Pan said before adding, "Come on, let's leave."  
  
Goten agreed and they left Capsule Corp.  
  
######################################################################  
  
Okay everyone! That's all there was. I'll have a longer chappie out sometime soon, I promise. But until then, bye! (^_^) 


	9. Rumors, Pride, and Answers

Hello everybody! I'm back after so long, I haven't felt like typing much lately! Anyhow, not much to say except, r/r! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I own, um, I own… hmm…  
  
######################################################################  
  
Trunks walked into his mother and father's room. He ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Mom, dad, we need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The move." Trunks declared.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta with pleading eyes, and obviously, he didn't want to answer the question so he got up and walked out of the room. They both already knew what Trunks was going to ask.  
  
"Well, um, what about the move?" Bulma asked.  
  
Trunks sat down on the bed, next to his mother.  
  
"Why did we move?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, reasons." Bulma replied.  
  
Trunks knew it would be hard to get this one out of his mother.  
  
"Mom, then how can Bra or I ever trust you? If you're always keeping secrets, we won't know." Trunks pointed out.  
  
Bulma sighed. "You really want to know?"  
  
Trunks glared at her.  
  
"Okay, okay! Goten." Bulma admitted.  
  
"What?" Trunks said, shocked.  
  
"Whether you can believe this or not, your sister liked him." Bulma said.  
  
"What does that have to do with moving?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bulma sighed again. "I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
Trunks stopped her from getting up. "No, you'll tell me now."  
  
"Fine. I was talking with ChiChi and she said that someone had told her that they head heard that Goten had had sex with your sister." Bulma said all in one breath.  
  
"What? Bra would never do that, and neither would Goten!" Trunks cried.  
  
"I know. But by then, the whole town had heard, and that was when I figured out why everyone had suddenly started acting so rude. We couldn't stay in a town where everyone was rude to us and thought that your own sister had lost her virginity!" Bulma cried. "So I talked to your father and we agreed to make the move. The Son family will be moving too."  
  
"Yes!" Trunks shouted. "They're moving here with us!"  
  
"No they aren't." Bulma announced. "They're going all the way to the Tokoshu region."  
  
Trunks' face turned pale. "But… we're in the Kyushu region."  
  
Bulma nodded slightly.  
  
"Why are they moving that far, just because of a rumour?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Our family and their family has a lot of pride." Bulma claimed.  
  
"Well, do you know what their address is?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head.  
  
"But we never gave them ours either!" Trunks hollered.  
  
"So… now we'll probably never see them again!" Trunks cried before Turning to face the door to see what his mother was looking at.  
  
Standing at the door was Bra with bloodshot eyes; she has heard the whole thing.  
  
  
  
######################################################################  
  
Okay, everyone, I know that the chapter was EXTREMELY short, but I had to cut it off there. I couldn't let you find out what happens next so soon, could I? I don't think so! Okay, Ja ne! (^_^) 


End file.
